Strawberry Juice!
by aanon.chamaa
Summary: Ichigo has grown up alone on the west side of Karakura Town, she had never left the small town until she followed a handsome young man to a neighboring town. Enchanted and intrigued by the young man she is lost. Will she be able to find her way back to her little town? With the help of the mysterious young man she may or may not TsukishimaxFem!Ichigo don't like? don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on this account and it is dedicated to _The Fox Knight_** for the wonderful help! So I shall give 'em the best TsukishimaxFem!Ichigo Fanfic I can think of!

**Disclaimer**: I do not and will not ever own Bleach. It belongs to Kubo Noriaki , better known as Kubo Taito (Tite)!**  
**

**Summary: **Our Little Ichigo has grown up alone on the west side of Karakura Town, she had never left the small town until she followed a handsome young man to a neighboring town. Enchanted and intrigued by the young man she is lost. Will she be able to find her way back to her little town? With the help of the mysterious young man... she may... or may not...

**A/N: **Alright I have never read a TsukishimaxIchigo story and.. honestly it's interesting pairing and I wish there were more! Alright, alright, on with the show.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I mean seriously, Hime-chan, if Ishida-kun is just going to blow you off like that, then... who needs him right? You need better than him! There is no way that a guy who sewed up my teddy bear after that dog incident, is straight! He must be like g-" the taller orange haired girl tried futilely to ease the smaller girl's rampant emotions, sadly the young star-crossed lover just cried louder. The tall orangette sighed, her botched efforts were apparent as she awkwardly patted the little basket weaving princess's shoulder.

"Thank you, Ichi-tan. I just-" Inoue Orihime wiped the tears and their tracks from her cheeks as she sniffled and gave the taller girl a tiny smile. "I just- oh, this is my house... Do you want to come in?" Inoue pointed to her front door. When she saw the hesitation on the taller girl's face, she quickly added "I can make you some chocolate and red bean paste covered marshmallows and carrots with some green curry potato chips." The ditzy girl chirped happily, seemingly back to her old self again.

The taller orangette cringed as she imagined the horribly grotesque meal her closest friend was concocting. "No thanks, Hime-chan, I worry about your diet... Hell, I worry about you anyway, that's why me and Tatsuki-chama-" The tall orangette was gazing at the birds in the sky when the little princess interrupted her.

"Watch your language, missy, and you mean 'Tatsuki and I,' you really need to use proper grammar, Ichigo-tan(1)"  
Orihime smirked at the nickname her childhood friend despised, she crossed her arms and giggled at her friend's red face.

"My. Name. Is. Not. Strawberry! It's Ichigo!" Ichigo growled in her throat as her friend laughed. "Fine! I'll just- I'll just- argh!" The stubborn young woman stormed off down the street towards her old house.

"No, Ichigo, it's me who should be worried about you... You can't be happy like you are now..." The small but busty princess let herself inside her own house and let the door shut behind her with a soft click.

* * *

Ichigo grumbles underneath her breath. She brushed her choppy-cut long auburn colored hair behind her ear. Combing her hands through a couple more times before grumbling and scratching the place behind her ear. She stopped by a vending machine that dispensed assorted juices. She inserted a single ¥100 coin into the slot and selected 'Strawberry'. She giggled slightly at the irony as she opened the cute strawberry looking juice pouch containing strawberry juice. She greedily gulped the drink down her parched throat, she hadn't had anything to drink since lunch at the Karakura High School. When she finished the drink that was a temporary solution to her thirst, she exhaled the breath the was holding. Taking another breath she let her eyes wander to the young man that appeared to be around his early twenties. The man was staring at her from across the street and was underneath a tree, leaning on its trunk. He held a book, that she couldn't see what it said, his eyes peeked over the pages of the simple hard cover book. She gasped and quickly turned back to the trash can before throwing the juice box away.

She could still feel his eyes burning into her very soul. Stealing a glance, her eyes shifted in between her orange-auburn strands. 'Oh! He's incredibly hot! But... Why is he staring at me? Oh My! Did I forget to wash my hair this morning? Oh no! oh No! No! No, no, no, no, no. What a terrible time to see me! I probably look horrible! My hair is messy, my clothes are dirty, my shoes are coming apart! Oh no! This is bad!' Ichigo's mind was racing with millions of questions about the young man. She 'eeped', a horrible habit she got from Inoue, when the mysterious man glanced at her for a final time before shutting his book and walking leisurely down the street the opposite direction of her apartment.

'This is my only chance! I must-' Ichigo gasped as the man turned left down the street. She stepped forward as a glimmer of hope shined in her eyes as a thought occurred to her, she'd follow him. But how...? "That's it!" She said out loud.

"Kurosaki-chan? Is that you? Oh! It is! Kurosaki-chan! Would you do me the honors and became my girlfriend-" 'Asano Keigo... That brown-haired freak!' Ichigo thought in spite. As the annoying hormonal teenager neared her she threw her lousy shoes at the boy before sprinting around the corner with that classic determined look in her eyes.

"Aww... That was so cold! She's so mean to me... Oh? Look at this- she left her shoes... this should last a week. hehehehe." Asano snickered and picked up the carelessly tossed shoes.

* * *

**Dan Dun Dum~! OMG what are we going to do? a cliffhanger! oh deary me...**

**Oh well... over 1,000 words! I'll update later this week! Review! I love reviews! I thrive off of reviews!  
**

**so long!... for now...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on this account and it is dedicated to _The Fox Knight_** for the wonderful help! So I shall give 'em the best TsukishimaxFem!Ichigo Fanfic I can think of!

**Disclaimer**: I do not and will not ever own Bleach. It belongs to Kubo Noriaki , better known as Kubo Taito (Tite)!**  
**

**Summary: **Our Little Ichigo has grown up alone on the west side of Karakura Town, she had never left the small town until she followed a handsome young man to a neighboring town. Enchanted and intrigued by the young man she is lost. Will she be able to find her way back to her little town? With the help of the mysterious young man... she may... or may not...

**A/N: **Alright I have never read a TsukishimaxIchigo story and.. honestly it's interesting pairing and I wish there were more! Alright, alright, on with the show. _**Oh and I may have not stated this yet but Ichigo-tan is what strawberry is in Japanese... just saying.**_ **  
**

* * *

**_Previously on Strawberry Juice!_  
**

_She could still feel his eyes burning into her very soul. Stealing a glance, her eyes shifted in between her orange-auburn strands. 'Oh! He's incredibly hot! But... Why is he staring at me? Oh My! Did I forget to wash my hair this morning? Oh no! oh No! No! No, no, no, no, no. What a terrible time to see me! I probably look horrible! My hair is messy, my clothes are dirty, my shoes are coming apart! Oh no! This is bad!' Ichigo's mind was racing with millions of questions about the young man. She 'eeped', a horrible habit she got from Inoue, when the mysterious man glanced at her for a final time before shutting his book and walking leisurely down the street the opposite direction of her apartment._

_'This is my only chance! I must-' Ichigo gasped as the man turned left down the street. She stepped forward as a glimmer of hope shined in her eyes as a thought occurred to her, she'd follow him. But how...? "That's it!" She said out loud._

_"Kurosaki-chan? Is that you? Oh! It is! Kurosaki-chan! Would you do me the honors and became my girlfriend-" 'Asano Keigo... That brown-haired freak!' Ichigo thought in spite. As the annoying hormonal teenager neared her she threw her lousy shoes at the boy before sprinting around the corner with that classic determined look in her eyes._

_"Aww... That was so cold! She's so mean to me... Oh? Look at this- she left her shoes... this should last a week. hehehehe." Asano snickered and picked up the carelessly tossed shoes._

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Ichigo ran as after the man who seemed to gracefully slip from her field of vision, seamlessly crossing the corners. Ichigo was panting hard, her cheeks inflamed, red as a cherry as her legs tried to keep up with his graceful speed. _How the hell is he so fast? _She thought to her self. Her legs pumped at a furious speed as she skid across the pavement as she rounded a corner. So far she hadn't made a sound as her light, quick foot steps sprinted across the concrete, but as she tripped on a steel pole, the long, graceful strides of the young man ceased and they shifted to turn around, she 'eeped' once more, cursing Inoue again and dodged his line of sight as she flipped to the near by alley way. She silenced her rapped breathing by holding her hand over her mouth. _I have never thought this before, nor will I EVER think like this again, but, **thank you Goat-face, may you rest in peace and never haunt me,** for teaching me these skills. _She thought of her father's persistence of _"What if a evil man comes to take one of my three beautiful daughters?" _ She shuddered at the thought and gasped, holding her breath as she heard footsteps nearing her vicinity.

"Hmm... That is very peculiar... I thought I heard a noise," The velvety voice was like honey to the young girl's ears. She gasped as she heard the foot falls of the expensive dress shoes hit the pavement one after the other, coming closer. Her eyes widened as she slinked back into the back of the alley behind a dumpster and a busted light pole. _Is THAT his voice? Oh my, that is sooooo h-. _Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a chuckle and then the sound of the footsteps retreating.

"Whoou. That was close," she whispered quietly, not trusting her voice thinking it may warn the young man who had just left the small dingy alleyway. "Oh! Shit! He's getting away!" She hissed as she lightly jogged to the end of the alleyway. She skid to a halt as she stopped at the entrance to the alleyway's entrance. She peered around the corner and spotted the tall young man with raven hair on the opposite side of the street, continuing to walk westward. She leaned against the concrete pillar as she supported her shaking legs. Taking a deep breath she collected herself and emerged from the alleyway. She slowed her breathing and inhaled deeply through her nose as she then gracefully jogged across the street. She kept her foot steps light and even, she spotted a shoe store that had a display. Easily slipping the shoes off of the stand without being noticed. _I'm so sorry, it's just that my feet hurt so much! I promise that I'll come back and pay for them. _She thought as she ripped the tag off and, one at a time, slipped them on to her feet. _Ha! Being late every day of the week does have it's perks! _She then once again thanked her father, contradicting herself. She glanced at the tag and then cringed at the price. _Maybe not. Hmm... Great... where am_ _I? _She looked around at her surroundings being in an unfamiliar place. Her place slowed as she rounded another corner. Her eyes still looking upwards as she spun around, still checking her surroundings. She didn't feel the presence of the tall, young man, towering over her until it was too late. She bumped into a solid mass. "Oops! Oh, I'm sor- Holy shit! It's you!" she shrieked as she pointed at the young man standing before her.

"It seems that you have been following me..." The velvety voice surrounded her, filling her soul, her cheeks inflamed, coloring her face the color of her "name-sake" . "Interesting..." He said as he chuckled as she looked down in shame. "Now, why is that?"

"I-" Ichigo whispered softly as she was cut off by a car pulling up, slamming into the curb abruptly.

"Tsukishima! Man, we gotta go, man! I mean-" A teenage boy with horribly bleached hair yelled at the handsome young man the young berry was following just minutes ago. "Oh? Who is this fine th-" the teenager was silenced by a fist slamming into his face.

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect women? If she didn't... shame on her as a female. Anyway, in my presence you will never address a female, no matter the age, in such a grotesque manner. Do I make myself clear?" The young man didn't wait for a reply as he promptly turned his attention back to the young Strawberry. "How about we get you home, ne?" The man inclined his head back.

"No!" Ichigo's head shot up as she protested against the idea.

"No?" He repeated.

"...No... N-Not after I-I h-have c-come all th-this way to talk t-to you-u..." She stuttered as she tapped the toes of her freshly stolen shoes on the concrete curb.

"Is that so?" Tsukishima chuckled once more, giving the poor girl goosebumps and sending chills up her spine. "Well, how about..." he thought for a second before glancing at the setting sun. "Hey, Ganju, drive us to the house..."

"B-But, sir, y-you n-never do anything like that..." came a wimpish reply.

"Did I stutter? Do as you are told, when you are told. Do I make myself clear?" Tsukishima said in a calm tone that chilled the others to the bone.

"No sir, Yes sir." came Ganju's mumbled reply.

"Very good..." Tsukishima smirked. "Now, lovely lady, how about we go pay for those shoes you stole and th-" Tsukishima said as he got into the backseat of the car.

"How did-" Ichigo interrupted the young man. Tsukishima stopped talking and his smile dropped for a second before growing wider than before.

"Heh, How else would you have followed me for so long without making a noise then suddenly as we passed that shoe store, did you finally make a noise?" Tsukishima pointed out. "On top of that how could you pay for them in such a little amount of time, and still keep up with me?" Tsukishima chuckled. "Now, how about you get in the car and we'll have a nice little talk about following people, neh?" Tsukishima patted the seat next to him and chuckled once again.

Ichigo grew slightly pale and gulped once. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**Argghhh ah man! I love how this is turning out~! i updated earlier than expected because of the amount of views and subscriptions!**

**oh yea... Ganju is Tsukishima's follower... well one of... and for this part he does have a craptastic dye job... don't worry he will dye it back... or will he? dun dun dun  
**

**okay we all know the drill. Leave your comments. Even if you don't have an account! Leave a Review, I want to hear your opinion!  
**

**signing out  
**

**aanon  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! here! Now, I know I haven't posted a chapter in a while, and I'm sorry! please don't hate me! I recently have been recovering from an operation I had several days ago. As a 'Yay, I pulled through without any severe complications," gift, I would like to now update this story with another installment of _"Strawberry Juice!"_ **

**So here we are! The newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the copyright to Bleach. It belongs to Kubo-senpai! I don't make any money off of this story, and all that I own is my personal copies of Bleach, the DS games, the PSP games, and the spin off books Kubo-senpai, but those are the personal copies that I own... Jeez now I'm rambling.**

**Warnings: Swearing and mild violence... Bad hair and OOCness for Ichigo... and Ganju... Maybe.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

_Previously on "Strawberry Juice!"_

_"Heh, How else would you have followed me for so long without making a noise then suddenly as we passed that shoe store, did you finally make a noise?" Tsukishima pointed out. "On top of that how could you pay for them in such a little amount of time, and still keep up with me?" Tsukishima chuckled. "Now, how about you get in the car and we'll have a nice little talk about following people, neh?" Tsukishima patted the seat next to him and chuckled once again._

_Ichigo grew slightly pale and gulped once. What had she gotten herself into?_

* * *

Ichigo gulped as a slight sheen of sweat formed on her brow. She glanced from the man, who was holding the door open for her and motioned just seconds ago for her to move into the car's cabin, to the car's driver and then back to the man. With her hands slightly shaking and the color of her peachy glow quickly fading, she tries to find her voice as she finds that her throat has gone dry.

"Well? We're waiting... I assume you also have no idea where we are currently, so I will gladly show you around this dreary little town before I drop you off at your house, maybe? That is if you are okay with it, because I understand completely and I will let you try and find your own way back to your town. Alone. Being by yourself, having to travel through vicious gang territory alone by yourself, it would be such a shame for a pretty, brash young woman, such as yourself, to be taken advantage of... or," Tsukishima paused before coming to the right word that he was looking for. "Worse..." his voice was flat and emotionless. The blank cold stare froze Ichigo to the bone as her eyes widened as the twin spheres of molten chocolate met the piercing eyes of the coal-colored eyes of the raven haired man. "But enough of that, neh? How about we go out to dinner?" Tsukishima's warm chuckle radiated around the two as it warmed Ichigo's very soul and eased her nerves.

"O-Out? L-Like a-as i-in a-a d-date?" The orange haired high school student sputtered out. "U-Um.. Where?" She asked sheepishly as she clutched her school bag in front of her.

"How about... Hmm... there?" Tsukishima pointed across the street at a expensive looking restaurant down the street. Tsukishima looked down at the slightly shorter, but still worthy of being a model, female who looked like a doe caught in the head lights of a car while crossing a street. Sensing her hesitation, he cleared his throat and announced, "It's settled then! That's where we will go. Well? My lady, your chairiet awaits you." Tsukishima moved aside from the door of the awaiting car so that the young girl with flaming orange hair, could board her... chairiet.

* * *

**So, um... sorry guys! This chapter wasn't as long as the previous ones and I am so sorry, it's because I have like really really bad concentration right now from the medication that the doctors gave me after surgery. Once i make a full recovery and no longer have to take this pain medicine then i will update again! **

**Which will only be until next week so I will update next week on Wednesday!  
**

**See you then! Don't forget to leave a review or comment! It doesn't take that long!  
**


End file.
